Star Wars Republic Commando: Vode Darasuum Kote
by Mand'alor
Summary: Star Wars Republic Commando finished with such a cliffhanger i just bady wanted to write this. Delta continues to fight, but this time against anyone in their way, including the empire later.Vau, Jusik, And all the great characters from the books turn up.
1. Vode

**Prologue**

**Republic Commando Extraction from Kashyyyk, Mytaranor Sector,**

**Outer rim, 3 days after order 66**

**Private journal of RC-1138, "Boss"**

The thing I know I'll never forget about the end of the battle of Kashyyyk, is how quiet it was. Only 3 days ago we were standing knee deep a pile of dead wookies and droids. We killed both parties ourselves. The Jedi apprentice trying to lead us in our infantry role here was behind me, we know for sure he's dead.

This was Order 66, but that wasn't why it was so quiet, and wasn't because we were the only people in the room still alive. It's because of our loss. Earlier in the mission that made this invasion possible we lost contact with RC-1207, "Sev". We don't know anything about what happened other than that he said he was overrun, and that we could hear Geonosian's in the background. The chances are he's dead, but we don't want to admit it. So we carry on assuming he's a POW.

Do we have any doubts about this, or what we've just done? Of course we do, but no one says a word, not when our gunship landed, not when order 66 came down, not when we walked into the jedi command post. Even scorch kept his mouth shut.

When we reported for extraction from Kashyyyk, one of the ARC troopers had a holo playing for us all to watch. Palpatine was standing at his desk addressing the GAR in general. According to him, we come in 4 kinds:

1) The ones who will train the next generation of non-clone "Storm troopers" I can tell they won't do half as well.

2) The ones who take advantage of the imperial retirement system available only to Clones.

3) The ones who can leave the army and become Mercs.

4) The dead ones.

Then the old fool tried to convince everyone to train the stormies. He said

"What's more important your duty to your units or your personal beliefs?

Your empire or yourselves?"

We don't care, the empire won't invest anything for a single commando, so we'll find Sev ourselves, there's just one man we need some help from: Wallon Vau.

So we're going to find him, just how we intend to do it, we don't know. Last I heard he was somewhere in Arkanis Sector hunting a high profile bounty.

So we're going to Coruscant, to find someone who'll help us find him.


	2. Coruscanta

There's one problem that the clone army has always presented to us even after the war. And that is:

If their purpose is to fight the enemies of the republic, then what happens when there are no armies left to fight?

Do we turn them into a peacekeeper force? Do we leave them to find their own place in the galaxy?

The answer is neither, they aren't able to mesh with the galaxy and there is no republic. An Empire needs an Army and who better to instruct an army than one that's fought in the most unnatural conditions and can prize the mission before a kinship formed over 13 years?

_Senator Sate Pestage Discussing The Future Of The Clone Army In The Imperial Senate, Empire Day_

The hot air stung his face and the smells of the exhaust fumes attacked his nose, but Boss couldn't shake the sense of joy that came from something different about this. They had been to countless worlds on countless missions. Not much was different. Still kitted up. Still dropped off by a LAAT/i and still with the rest of Delta squad, albeit they were missing Sev and taking CT-01/425, the advisor with them, as well as Delta 42 the Squads pilot since Geonosis. The only REAL difference was it wasn't a mission. They weren't part of an army, and the LAAT/i was laden with more supplies than they really should have taken. They weren't here to capture, or to neutralize or for data retrieval or extraction. It was just a group of young men going to visit an old friend. They just all happened to be killers for hire. They'd also just "Liberated" the LAAT/i from the imperial army and hidden it in the works after deactivating its transponder and locking it down.

"Remember we're parked under the huge steam vent," he shouted backwards as they stepped into one of the many tunnels running under the works.

"That's helpful" was the reply he got from Scorch, who'd certainly regained his spirits since the incident almost three weeks ago.


End file.
